zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Heather. Overview During Total Drama Island, Cody and Heather barely interact, despite both of them being on the same team, due to Cody's early elimination. In Total Drama Action, Cody does not compete while Heather does, thus limiting their interactions even more. In Total Drama World Tour, they are placed on the sameteam, where Heather tries to make an alliance with him and Sierra, but fails. However, towards the end of the season, their mutual rivalry with Alejandro causes them to develop a friendship. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 Heather joins in with Cody's toast to their team after they win their first challenge. Dodgebrawl Heather seems to appreciate Cody in some way, as she is seen cheering for him after he scores a point for their team. The Sucky Outdoors should have just peed in her pants like Cody."'' - Heather ]] Heather points out that Cody peed in his pants, prompting him to whimper in embarrassment and shame. Up the Creek When Cody and Trent are discussing Gwen, she calls them "ladies," and later tells them both to hurry up. Paintball Deer Hunter When Cody says being a fake deer might fun, Heather (along with Gwen and Trent) glares him. Cody is confident that he will be safe despite his severe injuries, because he is aware of how universally hated Heather is, calling her "a snake." In hindsight, Heather is indirectly at fault for getting Cody voted off when sending Beth to get a bag of chips for her. After getting the chips, Beth reports back to Heather, but Heather rejects them and tosses them to the ground. The chips eventually land in Cody's hands. This same bag of chips is the key item that causes Cody to get mauled by a bear. Haute Camp-ture Cody agrees with the other campers on disliking Heather. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 Cody joins Heather and Sierra off-screen during the challenge. Heather reluctantly joins a group hug with Cody and Sierra at Sierra's request. When they become the first two members of Team Amazon, Cody asks where Gwen is, which causes Heather to stare at him until he tells her he asked just because he's curious. Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 When Cody tries to flirt with Gwen by telling her that he is available for a relationship with her, Heather mocks him by saying "Hear that? It's the sound of girls all over the world running and rushing, just desperate to lock their doors!," which embarrasses Cody. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Cody becomes quickly annoyed at Gwen, Heather, and Courtney for bickering about both parts of the challenge. He ends up doing both of the challenges, alongside Sierra. Broadway, Baby! Heather attempts to charm Cody into an alliance, and in response Cody glares at her and informs her that she's only spoken to him three times in his life, including this time. When Chris tells the teams that one contestant from each team must ride in their respective baby carriages, Heather, along with the rest of Team Amazon, nominates Cody. Slap Slap Revolution Cody, along with his teammates, glares at Heather for throwing away their meat grinder when they discover its importance for the first challenge. During the meat grinding challenge, Cody along with the rest of his team tells heather to shut it. The Am-AH-Zon Race When Team Amazon is tied up, Heather asks Gwen to see what color Cody's underwear are and is shocked after Cody reveals that he is not wearing underwear. When the team sing Gypsy Rap, Heather is smiling when she sings about how Cody would die since Gwen had used up all of his EpiPen. Can't Help Falling in Lourve Heather becomes annoyed at Sierra's constant crying and scolds Cody for causing it, nagging him to try and calm Sierra down. After Cody leaps into her arms when frightened by the bear, she drops him. When she realizes that all Sierra wanted to do was "go outside" with Cody, she loses her temper and yells at Cody for not figuring it out sooner. Jamaica Me Sweat When Chris tells the contestants to begin the bobsled race, Heather points to Cody and Sierra saying, "Ladies first!" I See London... The Ex-Files During the first part of the challenge Heather tells Cody to get his "clammy hands" off her leg, but Cody then tells Heather that he isn't touching her leg. Cody, Heather and the rest of Team Amazon then run off when they find out it was a lizard touching. After Cody sacrifices his candy to set off the mines blocking the path for Team Amazon, Gwen praises him, to which Heather replies, "Thank the dork while you run!". Later, when Heather asks him and Sierra if they had found anything useful to win the challenge, Cody answers that the only thing that he could find was a penny, which disappoints Heather. Picnic at Hanging Dork When Heather is greatly annoyed by Courtney's tendencies to throw challenges, just for the purpose of eliminating Gwen, Heather betrays Courtney and Sierra, and agrees to instead align with Cody and Gwen to eliminate Courtney. Later, Heather, along with Gwen, is worried about Cody after he is attacked by a dingo. Both of them are then seen helping him back on the cliff. Though they all plan to vote together for Courtney, Cody's delirious state due to the dingo attack results in Gwen being eliminated instead when there is a tie in the votes, thus ending their short-lived alliance. Sweden Sour After Cody uses Team Amazon's supplies to build a giant Gwen-head, a furious Heather begins chasing him with a hammer. Chinese Fake-Out At the beginning of the episode, Heather and Cody are sitting next to each other in economy class, talking about Cody and Sierra's marriage. Heather defends Cody's point of view, saying that it isn't a real wedding because there was no marriage certificate, no rings, and no paparazzi photos. After Alejandro leaves, Heather begins to advise Cody on how to get rid of Sierra, saying that the situation Cody's in happens to Heather all the time. When the contestants arrive in China, Heather acts extremely nice to Cody, even wanting to partner up with him during the challenge, and telling him to rock the rickshaw. After Cody mounts Ace the Donkey, Heather reminds him that he still has to break up with Sierra. Cody then tells Heather that you have to pick your moments, and leaves her behind. During the eating challenge, the contestants are served donkey meat, which Cody refuses to eat as he believes it to be Ace. Heather then tries to encourages Cody to eat it, but in the end, he doesn't. Heather-Cody-China.png|Heather reminds Cody that he has to break up with Sierra. HeatherCheersForCody.png|Heather encourages Cody to eat donkey meat during the second challenge. African Lying Safari When searching for Ezekiel, Heather finds Cody stuck in a tree. Heather asks Cody if they are friends, reminding him of how she tried to help him in China. He nods and points out Ezekiel's tracks to her. Rapa Phooey! After Alejandro and Cody spend the night in first-class and spend time together during the challenge, Heather reveals that she has only been playing Cody, complaining that Alejandro was "undoing all the work that she had done on Cody" meaning that it is just strategy and she does not really like him. Also, when talking to Sierra, she calls him a loser for letting Alejandro suck up to him. After Sierra's egg falls out of her pouch and Heather catches it, Cody says "Woah, nice catch!" After her ordeal with Sierra in this episode, Heather explains that she is more willing to have an alliance with Cody because "he's sane." Later, Cody is disappointed when Heather chooses him and Sierra to stay in the economy class for a night. Awwwwww, Drumheller When the contestants are searching for supplies to create their dinosaurs with, Cody finds a piece of cardboard, which Heather quickly steals before Cody could call dibs. Cody then asks Heather what she did to make Sierra so sad, which results in Heather telling Cody that Sierra is insane. Sierra asks Heather if she remembered Cody's birthday. Heather, in the confessional, then calls Cody a "twerp" and says that he is lucky that she even remembers his name. During the dinosaur challenge, Cody gives Heather his dinosaur to hold, which she quickly drops when it is revealed that the dinosaur is made up of coprolite fossils. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles After Heather helps Sierra, Sierra asks both Heather and Cody if her new wig looks okay, to which Heather replies "gorgeous". After this, Heather looks at Cody and shakes her head. Hawaiian Punch Heather wants to eliminate Cody after she sees how many fans he has, thinking she will have a better chance against Alejandro in a vote. During the fight, Heather claims that Sierra fell into the water behind him, which distracts Cody long enough for Alejandro to push him off into the water. He is then swallowed by a shark, to which Heather shows no remorse whatsoever. Despite this, Cody volunteers to help Heather because she has been "pretty good" to him all season and because he doesn't want Alejandro to win. During Versus, the god-form Heather picks Cody up and threatens him if he does not move faster. When Cody releases a booby trap, it accidentally traps Heather in a cage, to which a furious Heather calls him "Nerd-face." Cody, however, manages to motivate her to continue by saying that she "can't let the bad guy win," which shocks Heather because it means that, for the first time, she's the "good guy." It is this realization that encourages her to continue onwards in the challenge and catch up to Alejandro to the top of the volcano. In Heather's ending, Cody is seen cheering for Heather along with everyone else, saying, "Take that, Al!" Teletoon In a Teletoon trailer, which advertising the finale of Total Drama World Tour featured Heather, Cody, and Alejandro standing around a wheelbarrow of money. When Cody picks up a wad of cash excitedly, Heather slaps it out of his hand angrily. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships